


Share the Moon

by Ashmiliutave



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Frieda and Susan's Adventures in Ooo, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nudity, Post-Islands, kind of?, miniseries spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmiliutave/pseuds/Ashmiliutave
Summary: No better way to start an adventure than with flying sea dragons, a paradise island, and some sweet lesbian love.





	Share the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Islands miniseries I immediately began shipping Frieda and Susan – they’re just so cute! Here’s my first shot at an AT fic, hope you enjoy! **Spoilers if you haven’t seen Islands.

It was both exhilarating and terrifying, flying over the open sea. Susan and Frieda had only just left Founder’s Island and were beginning their journey and their new life together. Neither Frieda nor Susan knew where they were going, but it mattered very little – all they wanted was to be together and explore new worlds. There were so many possibilities, so many unknowns left for them to explore. Excitement bloomed in the bosoms of the reunited friends.

 

Their aircraft whizzed through the air at speeds far greater than the H.M.S. Sugar Spit could have hoped to achieve. Despite the speed at which their aircraft traveled the two women could still spot wondrous creatures below and landscapes around them. After parting ways with the banana boat which carried Finn and Jake back to the Land of Ooo, Frieda and Susan carried on over the Sea of Sure Death. They passed over familiar perils, like the massive spikes and cavernous fissure that Susan remembered from her journey with Finn and Jake. There were novel threats as well, although thankfully they were mostly below them. Susan swore she saw Whipple again, and she cringed inwardly at the memory of his insipid story plots.

 

The day began to wane, but it was summer and daylight carried on well into the evening. Susan looked out upon the vast expanse of water in awe. The water was dark like the night sky, but shimmered in the glow of the sun. As she looked out, Susan saw some sea creatures leaping above the waves.

 

“Frieda, look!” Susan excitedly called to her friend.

 

“Wow!” Frieda exclaimed as she slowed their aircraft to get a better look.

 

The pair was glued to the glass window of their aircraft. Down below there was a writhing, jumping, frolicking weyr of sea dragons! There must have been ten, maybe twelve of them. It was a scaly mix of iridescent blues, purples, whites, and peaches. They looked almost nothing like Whipple, although they were a similar shape – long in the body with gills. However, these sea dragons had ornate crests on their heads which dwarfed the one Whipple had. They also had wings which folded when they were in the water but could quickly be opened to glide through the air. It appeared to be a jovial flight of dragons, playing and bonding with each other in the otherwise placid water.

 

“I never thought I would see dragons! And there’s so many of them! They’re more stunning than I could have imagined,” Frieda gushed as she watched the dragons plunge into the depth only to erupt to the surface moments later in a showy blast.

 

“I thought dragons were solitary,” Susan mused aloud.

 

“Me too,” agreed Frieda. “Maybe it’s a lek of young dragons! Or maybe we found a new species of social dragon!

 

Before Susan could further consider the antics of the water wyrms, she felt a might lurch as something jolted their aircraft. Frieda was nearest to the controls and quickly ran over to try to regain stability. In their amusement, the pair had not realised that not only had the dragons spotted them, but they were also keen on investigating the mysterious flying object. Only one of the dragons, either the boldest or most foolish of the bunch had taken to the air for a closer inspection of this strange contraption. With its wings unfolded and teeth bared the dragon looked far more formidable than its jocund companions still in the water. It walked along the top of the aircraft, further destabilizing it. The metal craft tipped forward, setting the dragon off balance. Massive claw screeched across the metal frame in an attempt to latch on, but to no avail. The dragon lost its balance and slipped back into the ocean below. It didn’t seem perturbed and just returned to playing with the other dragons.

 

Frieda and Susan took no more notice of the dragons and instead were faced with trying to stabilize their aircraft and find a place to land. The damages aircraft sputtered through the air, sensors loudly proclaiming that the something was wrong with the engine and that the fuel tank may be contaminated. Through the noise and the flashing emergency lights, Susan tried to locate a nearby landmass. Frieda was at the wheel trying with all her skill to keep them airborne.

 

At length, they found a suitable place to land. The large metal craft careened through the air, getting ever nearer the small island. The women braced themselves as well as they could, for they knew it would be a rocky landing. Upon impact the aircraft skittered across the ground with such force that Frieda and Susan were nearly unseated. The pair sat motionless in the craft until they felt the ground stop moving beneath them and the world stopped spinning around them. Looking out through the windows they could see the carnage they had caused; countless trees had been felled in their wake and there were skid marks through the dirt marking the 500 meter journey from impact to resting place.   

 

Susan groaned, her head still reeling from their tumultuous landing. “Are you ok, Frieda?”

 

“Mhmm, I think so,” the smaller woman replied. “My head hurts, but otherwise I’m fine. I need to take a look at our aircraft to see what the damage is and how long it will take to repair.”

 

The two women freed themselves from the spent machine and took in their surroundings. The sky was turning bright orange as it was filled with light from the setting sun. There were sparse groupings of ancient trees which could hardly be called a forest for they were too few in numbers, but the ones that stood were marvelous indeed. It was a small island and the large trees that had survived likely outcompeted other similarly sized plants. There were swaths of dense shrubs, tall grasses, and beautiful flowers.

 

Frieda retrieved a toolkit from inside of the aircraft and began her inspection. Much to her pleasure the damage was not nearly as bad as she had anticipated. She removed panels, poked and prodded various parts, drained fluid, replaced fluid, and after some time decided she needed a break. The sun was just starting to set and it was still very warm. Frieda had worked up a sweat while she was checking and fixing their aircraft.

 

“Frieda!” Susan’s voice called to her from somewhere beyond the bushes. “Frieda!” Susan called again, this time much closer. The blonde woman emerged from the bush, ruddy and looking pleased. “I found a little river and a waterfall; it’s not too far from here. We can get washed off and have a rest. There are some fruit trees, too! If the fruit is tasty we could take some with us.”

 

“Sounds great, Susan,” Frieda smiled back. “I’ll need a wash after getting greasy and sweaty working on our aircraft!”

 

Susan laughed and then blushed as she noticed her friend’s top was slightly unzipped. The half-opened garment revealed Frieda’s glistening chest and the swell of her breast was only just concealed. There was a stray strand of auburn hair that had escaped the grasp of her puppy hat. It was just a sneak peak of the full masterpiece that was hidden beneath, but Susan could never forget how glorious and stunning her friend’s hair was. Or how glorious and stunning her friend was altogether! Susan felt something stir within her that had long been dormant.

 

The two friends chatted companionably as they walked to the oasis Susan had found. True to her word the river was not far from where they landed. Water rushed from a small waterfall but moved with less haste as it flowed downstream. All around were squat trees with long, wide leaves and funny looking fruit. The fruit was bright pink with shoots of pink and green all around its globular shape. There were also slightly taller trees with masses of red- and green-skinned fruit that hung heavy and low. This unplanned stop on an unknown island was becoming more idyllic by the moment.

 

“Alright, let’s jump in!” Frieda exclaimed enthusiastically. The red-haired woman unceremoniously disrobed and jumped into the water.

 

“Hey!” Susan laughed as she was splashed with the refreshing water.

 

Susan striped just as quickly as Frieda and proceeded to cannonball into the water. She jumped as close as she dared to her friend, sending a small tsunami crashing into Frieda. The water was welcome and felt cool on the girls’ skin. The pair splashed and bathed for some time before Frieda felt emboldened to try something more daring.

 

“I want to jump off that waterfall. What do you think, Susan?”

 

“Umm, I don’t know…” But before Susan could think too much, Frieda had already jumped out of the water and was clambering up the hill to get to the top of the waterfall. “Wait for me!” Susan shouted as she rushed to follow her friend, not entirely sure this was a good idea.

 

Susan caught up with Frieda at the top. The adventurous red-head had already wadded to the top of the waterfall where she stood stark naked with a big smile on her face. The water rushed around her ankles and licked at her calves. Susan felt equal parts awe and worry as she looked upon her friend. But, just as before, she barely had time to register her feelings before she saw Frieda leap into the water below. Susan rushed to where her friend had been standing and looked down, hoping desperately that Frieda was alright. Sure enough, moments later, Frieda’s head popped up and over the sound of the water Susan could hear her laughing.

 

“Jump in! It’s fun!” Frieda called and swam a little out of the way.

 

Susan jumped in after her friend and found that it was fun! She was elated as the whoosh of air turned into a rush of water as she plunged into the pool at the base of the waterfall.

 

“That was great!” Susan exclaimed. “Let’s do it again.”

 

And so they did. They jumped many more times before the tiredness of their muscles caught up with them and they changed pace to float in the calmer waters downstream. Frieda’s hair fanned out like a fire as she glided through the water. Susan couldn’t help but stare – Frieda was marvelous and she had missed her friend so dearly over the years.

 

“What’s up, Susan?” Frieda asked when she noticed her friend staring.

 

Susan blushed and chuckled nervously. Susan could see Frieda’s lithe body through the clear water. The sun had almost set and the sky was streaked red, orange, and pink, reflected through the water it made Frieda’s skin look tinged gold and ruby red. “You’re beautiful.”

 

 

Frieda blushed in turn. “So are you,” she replied as she swam closer.

 

Frieda wanted to say something more. She wanted to express how truly exquisite she thought Susan was, but she couldn’t find the words. Susan’s golden hair was slicked back from the water and revealed her strong facial features. Her training-hardened body glistened and her breasts looked soft and inviting.

 

Frieda wanted to tell Susan all the things that she hadn’t when they were younger, all the things she wanted to, but never got up the nerve, but instead she said, “Let’s get out, I think I’m starting to turn into a huge prune!”

 

Verily they had been in the water for a long time, long enough that the sun had set and the full moon shone high in the sky. The two women settled next to each other on a patch of grass near the waterfall. The sound of the rushing water was soothing and the plush grass beneath their still-naked bodies was very comfortable. Memories flooded back to both women from a time that felt removed from this life, when they would sit on the roof and stare up at the stars on Hub Island.

 

“Frieda, I…” Susan felt the tugging agony of heartbreak for all the years she was away from her friend and the pain that she caused her. “I can’t believe all the years I missed with you. When we could have been doing this! We could have been so happy together. All that time… and it’s my fault. I should have listened, I should have done something! I should have told you all the ways you make me feel, but I just…”

 

Anguish washed over Frieda’s face before it was replaced with a genuine smile. “Susan, it’s ok. I know it wasn’t your fault. Dr. Gross activated your implant and you couldn’t help it.”

 

“I just wanted to make everything better. I wanted to make you understand that it was a good life and you knew it wasn’t, not really. You knew there was more out there.”

 

“I spent a lot of time being angry. I was angry at you and Dr. Gross and even the Founders. I was angry at just about anyone I _could_ be angry at. But you know what? It didn’t bring you back and it didn’t make a difference. It only hurt me because I couldn’t let it go. And then I did – I did let it go. And when you came back I felt so many things, but only fleeting anger. You were my best friend and they did unspeakable things to you. You suffered in ways I can’t imagine. You lost so much. When you didn’t return I couldn’t be angry over anything, I was just heartbroken. But none of that matters anymore. It’s something that happened to us and it’s not going to happen again.”

 

“I never want to be apart from you, Frieda,” Susan said, tears welling in her eyes.

 

“And you won’t be!” Frieda replied as she stroked Susan’s cheek.

 

“I should have put you first. It was always training or catching hiders and then I left… I should have told you that you make me feel like no one else ever has or ever will!”

 

“You make me feel that way, too,” Frieda said and she gave Susan a peck on the cheek for good measure. “You might have known that if you hadn’t been so caught up in all that junk about the Founders and trying to hold everyone captive,” she teased.

 

Susan smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, you’re right. But none of that anymore! Just the two of us being happy and exploring the world like you wanted.”

 

“Sounds great,” Frieda smiled broadly. “Just one more thing…” Frieda climbed into Susan’s lap and kissed her firmly on the lips. Tingles went all down her spine and her face coloured as she pulled back gently to look Susan in the face. The other woman looked surprised, but pleased.

 

Susan, who was really starting to appreciate the new bolder Frieda, grinned as she pulled the smaller woman into a passionate embrace and found her lips again. Their bodies twinned together in the moonlight. Every kiss, every caress, every sigh came with the buildup of years misspent. It was both exhilarating and comforting, exploring each other’s body. Bathed in the silvery light of the moon, entangled in love and lust and pleasure and happiness, Frieda and Susan had a great start to their new adventure together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve written fiction! I just finished writing my MRes dissertation and academic writing is such a different style - I found it really challenging to switch back to writing for fun. This is also my first AT fic, but hopefully there will be more to come! I’d love to do a miniseries about Susan and Frieda’s adventures around Ooo, but we’ll see. I go through long dry periods (I’m talking months, even years), so if I do it’s gonna be a long ride. Thanks for taking the time to read it - drop me a comment/critique if you want xx.


End file.
